


fight me like you wanna kiss me

by Wildspace



Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Idiots in Love, M/M, that basically it, they fight and then they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: Buck doesn't know why Eddie and him are fighting anymore. He just knows he really wants to kiss Eddie right now.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	fight me like you wanna kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> this is way too short for my liking, and probably not that good, but i'm determined to finish writing the prompts for the buddie first kiss week (minus day 7 because i don't have idea for it), so here we go. one more published, three more to go.
> 
> (written for day 3 of buddie first kiss week.)

Buck’s not sure what they are fighting about anymore. If it’s about Eddie’s cutting the line back when he was underground, or all of the times Buck did something reckless that could end up with him dead. Or maybe it’s because of the girl who flirted with Eddie during an intervention. Or because of the guy who checked out Buck’s ass not to subtlety last time they went out. It could also be because of something as domestic as feeding Christopher too many cereals in the morning or drinking juice straight from the bottle. Buck’s not sure anymore. He hasn’t been concentrated on the fight for at least ten minutes now. The anger in him has subsided until all he can be focused on is how hot Eddie looks when he’s angry. Buck made peace with his feelings for Eddie weeks, maybe months ago, but it still takes him by surprising when Eddie does something, anything, and something lights up in him. Like right now. Eddie is yelling angry words at him, and Buck’s mind can’t focus on anything except for the way Eddie’s lips moving. He knows he’s supposed to yell back at Eddie, get them worked up until one of them storm out of the room. They will need so time apart to cool down, maybe hours, maybe days. It always depends on what was said during the fight. How hurt they hurt the other. How hurt they are them-self. They let the anger died down, they talk about it sometime (sometime not), they go back to the way they usually are. It always like that. They found a dynamic working for them, and they don’t plan on changing it. Well, maybe Eddie doesn’t plan on changing it. Buck, on the other hand, plans on doing something reckless. (But when is he not doing something reckless, anyway?)

“Eddie?” he asks. His voice is low, not a trace of anger in it. It must be surprising to Eddie because he stops yelling at him immediately and looks at him like something wrong with him. Like  _ how am I supposed to be angry at you if you are looking at me like that? _ Buck says his name again, and Eddie says “Yeah?” like he’s not sure what Buck wants with him. There is a soft smile on Buck’s face, and his voice is full of confidence when he tells him he’s going to kiss him now, and if Eddie wants to punch him after, he can. And Buck does just that. He’s backing Eddie against the wall until his mouth is on Eddie’s. It’s like Buck is trying to melt Eddie’s anger away, except Eddie doesn’t feel angry anymore. All he feels is the weakness in his knees and the moan trying to escape his mouth. When Buck steps back, Eddie is left chasing after his mouth. Now that he tasted it, he doesn’t want to live a second without it. The sound that leaves his mouth is  _ obscene. _ It makes Buck grins like a wolf. “So, I guess you are not going to punch me?” And Eddie doesn’t even take the time to answer him, he just goes after his mouth, kissing him like there is no tomorrow.

(There is tomorrow, though. And they are going to talk about today. About the fight, and about the kiss. About everything between them. Because it’s important. Because there are still going to be fights in the future, but maybe, there will be kisses to come home to after the fights.)


End file.
